


Baby You Are

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute, Doctor Baekhyun, Fluff, M/M, Parents Chanbaek, Sehun is a handful, Soldier chanyeol, baby jongin, husbands chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Baekhyun should have known that introducing his son to the ever so mischievous Oh sehun will have its repercussions, but boy, he really didn't see it coming. Really didn't see /him/ coming.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	Baby You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hilooo posting another one of my old fics here! its just a big ball of fluff so enjoy!

“Im in love with you.”

The words make Baekhyun freeze in his tracks. He stops writing on his notepad and looks up At the person sitting in front of him

Sehun is blushing from head to toe, eyes downcast and a shy curl at his lips. He’s ringing his hands together, a sign he’s nervous.

“Wh-what did you just say?” Baekhyun lets out a little laugh, disbelieving.

His hand holding the pen shakes a little, but he grabs it tightly to make it stop. Hearing those words shouldn’t have this effect on him. It shouldn’t make him short of breath and bring tears to his eyes.

But it does. Hearing those words brings back too many memories, and makes him feel lonelier than ever. If that’s even possible at this point.

“I said I’m in love with you, Doc.” Sehun says it slowly, like baekhyun is a child finding it hard to comprehend his words.

Now though, now when he looks at sehuns avatar, he feels amused.

He’s clearly embarrassed, that’s a given. Which makes baekhyun wanna give him a hug. But he can’t always be too nice.

“And I have loved you for two days now!” Sehun exclaims, flushing.

“Oh really?” He wonders aloud, smiling.

“Yes! B-but if you want we can wait! O-or I don’t know? You can tell me y-you love me too?” Sehun says it all under his breath, posing the end of his sentence as a question. A sign of confusion.

“But sehun—“

“O-or not! M just- haha I don’t know why but, b-but I wanted to, wanted to tell you that I l-loved you, Doc. Cause I really do, you have to believe me.” He pouts now, ducking his head shyly.,

Baekhyun just looks at the flustered kid. And he can’t help but smile.

He’s seen this exact behaviour before, the same nervous smile, same fumbling words.

He remembers falling in love with these same antics.

“Sehun I...I’mmarried.”

Sehun just blinks at him owlishly.

Baekhyun can’t help but let out a fond chuckle.

This kid is too cute.

“You—you’re married?” He gapes at Baekhyun. Tiny hands flat on the table top.

“Yeah. For 4 years now”

“4 years??? My dog is four year old Doc!”

Baekhyun straight up laughs this time, eyes crinkling up in glee.

Conversations with sehun have always been exciting, but this is a new found level of entertainment.

“But 4 years is a long time!”

Sehun whines, pouting again.

“You bet it is” baekhyun says, proud.

“And w-who is your wife?” He asks, with his wide, curious eyes.

“I don’t have a wife sehun.” He explains gently, a smile takes over his face when he thinks about his idiot.

“ I have a husband.”

“You have another man in your life!??” Sehun downright shrieks.

“Yes I do” he snickers, looking at the boy who looks increasingly offended.

“In fact,”he says, making sehun look up at him in question. The kid has suffered enough, but it’s still fun to pull his leg

“I have two men in my life” he finishes with a grin

“Two. _TWO?_ ”Sehun yells again.

“Yup” Baekhyun affirms. Popping out the last ‘p.’

“That’s a lot of men, Doc” Sehun shakes his head.

Baekhyun let’s out another laugh. “The other one is my son.” He confirms, smiling at the thought of his other idiot.

“Oh? You have a son too?”

“Yes I do. His name is jongin.”

“Doc I thought I was the only man in your life” The 8 year old says forlornly, giving Baekhyun a kicked puppy look.

“But now you have a husband _and_ a son? That’s too much!”

Baekhyun keeps the notebook away, snickering under His breath.

“Who is your husband anyway?” Sehun asks.

“You remember that guy who crashed our session one time? It was a long ago so idk if you remember”

“That tall noodle? That scary looking man is your husband!?” Sehun shrieks again, tiny fist hitting the table. He looks positively spooked.

“He’s not scary looking!”

“Yes he is!”

“No he’s not? He’s super handsome and talented and beautiful—“

“Well of course you think so, he’s your husband after all!” Sehun rolls his eyes.

“Hey!”

“Even I’m more good looking than that tree! My dog says so!”

“Does he now?”

“Yes! So I say you should leave him and be with me!”

“Sehun i— I cant do that!” Baekhyun splutters, suppressing a laugh. Sehun looks so determined it’s hilarious.

“Why not? I’m handsome. _and_ I have a dog! Oh! And I also have a full box of chocolate chip cookies that my mom baked. Specially for me!” He says with a winning smirk.

“That’s not—“

“That’s not enough for you Doc? Fine fine. No worries.” Sehun sits up straighter now, and folds his hands on the table.

“You can have my PSP. And you can accompany me on my karate tournaments.We can also share all my Oreos but you get only 5.”

“Why thank you. That’s very kind of you Sehun” Baekhyun deadpans.

“No! I’m serious! Why are you with that toll dude?”

“Because I love him.”Baekhyun says simply, ignoring the flutters in his chest.

It’s been 6 years since he’s known that idiot, but admitting such things still flusters him.

“You love him?” Sehun asks, wide eyed.

“Yup. With my whole dumb heart.”

“Why do you love him Doc? Do you love him like I love you?”

“I love him because he’s my everything. My days and my nights. He is the love of my life.”

“What’s ‘a love of your life’?” Sehun asks.

“Um, how do I explain this?” He fumbles. “Okay so, the love of your life is that one person, or one thing that’s most precious to you. Like you can’t live without them. They’re your everything. Does that make sense?”

Sehun purses his lips.

“Daddy once said to mama that he can’t live without her. But he was sick then and was on meds. So, is that the same thing?”

“Yes!”

“So mama is the love of daddy’s life?”

“I’m sure she is.” Baekyun smiles.

“But why you love toll tree? Why not sehunnie?” Sehun grumbles.

“Oh I love sehunnie too! Just...not in the same was as I love toll tree— I mean, my husband.”

“Where is your husband Doc? Is he not here?”

Sehuns question makes baekhyun stop, and stare at the kid. His heart drops, and immediately, his eyes sting with unshed tears.

He needs to stop doing this.

There’s no point in getting emotional over this every time. No point in spending countless nights overthinking about him and where he is and how he’s doing.

He needs to be stronger than this, but it’s hard.

It’s harder than he thought it would be.

“He um... he’s not here. Not right now at least.”

“Oh? Why?”

“He’s in the military, Sehun. So he’s not home most of the times, because of his job” he gives a wobbly smile and avoids sehuns gaze.

“So you’re...husbandless right now?” Sehun asks.

Baekhyun bursts our laughing.

“Well, I won’t call it _that._ ” he snickers.

“So since he’s not here, will you say I love you back to me?” Sehun asks coyly.

“That’s not—“ baekhyun gets interrupted when there’s a knock at the door. He throws an apologetic smile at sehun and gets up to open the door.

He opens the door to see his best friend, holding his sleeping son.

“Delivery for Doctor Byun.” Kyungsoo smiles at an already cooing baekhyun who immediately reaches over to take his son in his arms. Little jonginnie let’s out a whine, before snuggling close to his dad.

“Sorry for barging in baek but he kinda started crying, and then there was screaming which led to more crying and, well: here we are.”

“Oh no no thank you so much for this Soo I definitely owe you one! Thanks for looking after him.” Baekhyun says, kissing Jongin’s head.

“You’re done with your sessions?”

“Oh yeah sehuns the last one and I’m done for the day. Oh by the way, Sehun? Meet my friend, Kyungsoo. He’s a chef.”

“Hello Sehun, it’s nice to meet you.” Kyungsoo shakes Sehuns tiny hand with a smile.

“You know how to cook mac and cheese?”

The adults let out a laugh at sehuns innocent question.

“Well Of course I do. You like mac and cheese?”

“Yes!” Sehuns face lights up. “I love it’ but not as much as I love Doctor Byun! I love Doctor Byun the most!”

“Oh do you now?” Kyungsoo side eyes Baekhyun who just laughs and shakes his head, embarrassed.

“Yes! More than that toll noodle!”

“Noodle??” Kyungsoo throws Baekhyun a questioning look.

“He means Chanyeol...” Baekhyun mumbles, embarrassed beyond belief.

“Oh my GOD.”Kyungsoo let’s out a guffaw, enlightened. Baekhyun knows this name will not be forgotten anytime soon.

“You’re a smart one aren’t you?” Kyungsoo pats sehuns back. Baekhyun is too busy fussing over little jongin to pay attention to their conversation.

“Did you sleep well? My baby bear? You didn’t bother uncle Kyungsoo right?” He says under his breath, kissing his sons locks.

Jongin just lets out a faint whine, burying his face in his fathers neck. Baekhyun let’s out a fond smile, before he hears sehun call his name.

“Doc who is that?” He asks, standing up on his tip toes so he could take a look at jongin.

“Oh! That’s my son, sehun. Meet jongin.”

He lowers his hand so sehun can take a peek. Jongin looks up from his comfortable position and just stares at sehun quirky, blinking his eyes sleepily.

“Jonginnie this is sehun. He’s your hyung.”

Sehun, in the meantime, is frozen in his place, eyes wide and mouth agape.

“Wow He’s, he’s tiny.”!Sehun says, mesmerised.

“Yes he is!” Baekhyun smiles wide. He lifts up one of jongins tiny hands & waves. “Say hi”

Jonginnie doesn’t say anything, just pouts his lips and closes his eyes, ready to go back to sleep.

Sehun lets out a dreamy “hi” holding Jongins small hand. He leans closer & presses a small kiss on the back, surprising baekhyun.

“Doc?”He says, eyes never leaving jongins peacefully asleep face. Baekyun hums,eyes fixed on his sleeping baby

“I think I found the love of my life”

“You... YOU WHAT??” Baekhyun almost yells, but gets unceremoniously interrupted by his assistant who walks through the door and says, “your session time is over Dr. Byun”

“Awesome” Sehun smirks.”See ya later doc.”He goes to fetch his backpack,Oblivious to the frozen doctor.

“No! No sehun what did you just say?” He says hurriedly, watching sehun sling his Pokémon backpack on his shoulder.

Sehun walks closer to him again and kisses jonginnies hand again, muttering.

“I’ll take you away from doc and that toll noodle Nini, Wait for me.”

“No you’re not taking away anyone You _just_ said you loved _me_!!” Baekhyun yells, mortified.

Sehun just throws him a smirk.

“Nah: I think you’re better off with that scary looking tree. Nini is more pretty”

“Oh you little—“ Baekhyun tries to grab him, but sehun is faster.

Get back here oh sehun!”He yells after the kid but sehun just waves from the door and runs away.

“He’s a handful, isn’t he?” Kyungsoo laughs from the corner. Baekhyun just huffs in annoyance.

“I need to have a talk with his mother. He’s NOT taking my baby away from me!”

“Which baby? Your little baby or your big baby?” Kyungsoo winks at him.

“Ugh soo not you too!” He lets out a whine, startling jongin.

“Heading home now?” Kyungsoo asks as he watches baekhyun clear his things with jongin still dosing on his shoulder.

“Yeah. It’s not like I’ve got someone waiting for me back home.” Baekhyun mumbles, stopping when he realises what he just said. “I meant—“

“It’s okay baek.”Kyungsoo walks closer with an apologetic smile.

“No! No it’s not okay! I’m tired Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun lets out, frustrated.

“I’m tired and alone and my stupid husband isn’t here to kiss me and hold me whenever I want! He’s not here! He’s NEVER here and I’m just so angry—“ he gets interrupted, yet again, but this time it’s his phone.

He scoffs when he sees the name flashing on the screen, furious.

He hands Jongin over to Kyungsoo and shows him the phone.

“Look who it is? It’s the devil incarnate!” He seethes, making Kyungsoo wince.

“You wanna yell at him? Go ahead? Take it all out.” Kyungsoo says calmly.

Baekhyun takes in A deep breath and picks up the phone.

“Hey babe where do we keep our pop-tarts—“

That deep voice that usually makes his heart flutter, only makes him angrier this time.,

“YOU!” He yells, this time surprising both Kyungsoo and jonginnie who just stare at him in shock.

“You and your stupid job and your stupid Travels! How dare you leave me for 3 months! It’s been three fucking months chanyeol this is not okay! I’m so done with you and your stupid excuses.Your job isn’t everything you know—“

“Babe, please, listen to me—“

“No YOU listen to me! I don’t care what your superior says, I need you here with me Chanyeol. I’m just so angry I-“

“But I was just-“

“you were just what?”

“I just wanted to know where we keep our pop-tarts...”

“Pop-tarts? Are you fucking serious?”Baekhyun yells. Kyungsoo covers Jongins ears.

“Um,yeah? Im kinda hungry-“

“I’m pouring my heart out, furious beyond belief, and you’re out there wondering about fucking pop-tarts as if you’re not a thousand miles away!You’re talking as if your ass is at home like a—“

Wait.

When he hears a faint chuckle on the other line, he freezes.

_No fucking way._

“You’re so cute”

“Shut the fuck up park!” He yells. "Is this a joke?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why did you ask me where we keep pop-tarts?”

“I told you, my love, your soldier is hungry”

“So you’re-“

“Are Your sessions are over yet? You know I’m an impatient bastard.”

“So you’re really?—“

“At home? yes, waiting for your feisty little ass to get here so I can kiss you however long I want. Your lips must be Lonely. Plus I miss our baby bear.”

“You, oh my GOD—“ baekhyun feels all energy leave his body at once, his heart thumps impatiently.

“You’re so smug I swear to GOD I can’t stand you—“

“Too bad.your sweet ass is stuck with me angel, now run along and come here quick. I’m waiting for you both”

“Don’t you dare hang up you—“ Baekhyun tries to speak but his husband has already hung up.

“Want me to drive?” KyungSoo asks.

“You’re a lifesaver.” Baekhyun gives him a side hug and takes jongin in his arms again.

“Your stupid daddy is back home again.”He mumbles,voice suddenly thick with emotion.

“Dumb giant. Always giving me mini heart attacks. Come on baby bear let’s go home.He’s waiting for us.”

The ride home is, to put it lightly, horrible.

Kyungsoo isn’t the best driver out there, but he’s not too bad either.

But when you have a jittery, screaming Byun Baekhyun sifting next to you, yelling out orders, you tend to lose focus.

They barely make it home.

The moment Kyungsoo parks the car in the driveway, baekhyun leaps out of his seat, with jongin still clinging onto him. Throws a hasty “thanks soo I love you!” Over his shoulder, and runs to his door.

His heart hammers inside his chest as he knocks on the door and waits.

He can’t believe his love is back, he’s back After so long, and now finally, _finally_ , baekhyun can hold him in his arms again, can kiss him to his hearts content.

He can’t believe that for once, he’s just one door away from his love.

He pulls jongin a little closer, his baby is awake now, blinking his pretty eyes at the world around him.

Baekhyuns heart thunders inside his chest, his cheeks feel warm and his hands sweat as he waits at the door.

It doesn’t take long, just a beat of silence, and the door opens.

Baekhyun doesn't even get a chance to speak, instead, he's crushed against a hard chest, and warmth surrounds him as two arms wind around his waist and pull him closer closer closer.

With a choked sob, he just closes his eyes and burrows himself in his loves warmth.

Chanyeol holds him tight, like baekhyun is a dream that'll waft away in thin air if he doesn't hold him tight enough. He shakily inhales against baekhyuns neck, leaving fleeting kisses all along his neck as his other hand comes up and cradles Jongins face In his hand.

"my loves", he whispers against baekhyuns cheek, voice shaky.

"Ah you're both so lovely" he lets out a watery laugh. he tries to pull away but baekhyun just holds him with one hand, whining low in his throat. He clings onto his love, and a lone tear rolls down his cheek.

"Not yet." baekhyun mumbles against his chest. He feels chanyeol nuzzle his head & he sighs, content.

He can stand here like this forever, in the arms of his love, holding his little love.

As long as he has his loves with him,his heart & his soul, he'll be fine.

Absolutely fine.

"come on baby lemme see your face." he hears chanyeols whisper, followed by a kiss. Baekhyuns kiss are burning to kiss him, to press himself against him and to feel his heartbeat against his chest. he wants to feel chanyeols laugh vibrate inside his body.

"baby please."

Chanyeols plea falls on deaf ears as baekhyun just folds himself into his arms, this time, to hide his tears. But this is chanyeol we're talking about, and his husband immediately catches on that somethings wrong.

Baekhyun yelps when suddenly, he's being lifted up in strong arms.

he holds jongin tightly, but his baby seems to be enjoying this. Chanyeol picks them up with ease and walks backwards until he's sitting down at the couch with baekhyun in his lap. he pulls them both to his chest, presses kisses to jongins cheek as he waits for baekhyun to speak.

Baekhyuns still hiding his face, so when he feels chanyeols hand against his chin, his chin wobbles even more

"baby please look at me."chanyeols voice is gentle and a louder sob spills from baekhyuns lips. His vision is blurry as he tries to look at his husband, who's holding him.

"Why are you crying?" chanyeol asks, wiping his tears. He kisses baekhyuns cheeks, then his closed eyelids, and hums in question.

"I just...you haven't called me baby in s-so long." baekhyun hiccups, he whimpers when he feels a kiss to his forehead.

"I'm sorry” Chanyeol whispers.

"I'll make it up to you baby, I promise. I'm gonna be with you both for 3 months now. I promise I'll fucking worship the ground you'll walk on."

"Don't curse in front of our baby, park" baekhyun crinkles his nose and flicks chanyeols forehead.

"you did too!" chanyeol accuses him.

"I was mad at you."

"And you aren't anymore?"

"no. I’m not mad at you anymore. But I will be, if you don't kiss me."

"anything for you baby."

Chanyeol kisses him then and baekhyun feels alive.

Its a kiss that makes his eyes water again, makes him whimper in chanyeols hot mouth.

"so you belong to us now?" he asks, hopeful. "for 3 months?"

"Yup. I'm all yours." Chanyeol grins, before kissing him again. "We were given a choice, and I chose you guys, like I always do."

“I'm happy." Baekhyun admits, snuggling closer to his personal heater.

"I just got a love confession today." he says, watching the way chanyeol whips his head at him in shock.

"who the hell-"

"calm down Yeol. He's just a kid. A patient."

"oh?"

"He said I should leave him cause he's better than you. oh& he also called you scary toll noodle.”

"wow the nerve of that kid" Chanyeol growls low in his throat, narrowing his eyes.

"Not just that! he dropped mr 5 minutes later for Jongin!"

"He did WHAT?"

"yeah can you believe that? he said he'll take Nini away from us. it was so funny-"

"This is unbelievable!"

"I know right?"

"No no Baek you don't get it! Jonginnie is a baby! He's our baby! That kid isn't getting anywhere near my baby!"

"Yeol, I don't think-"

"Oh I'd like to see him try and take Jongin away! I'll show him! I wont let him touch my son!"

"we cant really decide that baby"

"yes we can! and we will! we're his parents so he will listen to what we have to say. who even was this kid?. I;m back now, I'll protect you Nini, don't you worry. dada's here for you okay? he's gonna protect you and your papa.” Chanyeol says, blowing raspberries on Jongins tummy.

"Dada will protect you. he'll protect you both. my two loves, my beautiful little loves, dada wont-"

"Yeol?" baekhyun cant take it anymore, so he leans up and presses a kiss to chanyeols lips.

"what was that for?"chanyeol seems confused and god, baekhyun is so in love with this man.

"I love you." baekhyun says against his lips. They both smile when they hear Jongin squeal in the background. "My brave soldier. We love you.Welcome home love."

Chanyeol just gives him his handsome smile, and baekhyun thinks this is it.

This is the love of his life.

{The End}

Epilogue:

"Hey babe." baekhyun stands behind chanyeol and fits himself against his back, arms around his waist as he watches him cook from the side.

"you're home early, how was your day?" chanyeol asks, leaning down to give him a kiss.

"It was alright, glad to be home”

"Glad to have you home" Chanyeol smiles into the kiss.

"where is jongin?" baekhyun pulls back & asks, now kissing chanyeols shoulder.

"Must be in his room, he didnt came down to welcome you? he usually does.”

"maybe he's studying." baekhyun walks back into the living room.

He stands near the stairs and calls out for his son. soon enough, theres a sound of a door closing, and he hears hurried footsteps.

Jongin looks like a mess. He's Half wearing his denim jacket, the other Half fluttering over his shoulder, his hair is messy, eyes sleepy.

he's also just wearing his pyjamas when he's supposed to be wearing jeans to go out.

"hey honey whats up?" baekhyun asks, concerned.

"Not now dad. I'm freaking out." Jongin says, walking past him and into the kitchen.

"why are you freaking out?" baekhyun follows him.

"I...I kinda have a date." Jongin grabs a tomato and starts munching on it, ignoring Chanyeols spluttered "hey!"

both parents freeze after hearing their son's words.before they both start yelling.

"A DATE?"

"WITH WHO?"

"why didn't you say anything?

"Is it a girl? or a boy?"

"Jongin you're 15 you're supposed to be studying!"

"who is it?" Chanyeol asks the important question.

"its..well. its Sehun."

"No fucking way!"

"you've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Dads stop swearing!"

"You cant go on a date with sehun!?”

"why not?"

"cause he calls me tall noodle!"

"well you are tall dad"

"Thats not the point jongin!"

"papa please,"he turns to baekhyun now, puppy eyes on display."I really like him"

"he says I look scary, me! Park chanyeol! can you believe?"

Chanyeol is still grumbling about his good looks when baekhyun holds up a hand, effectively stopping them both.

"Boys", he says, exasperated. "calm down. lets talk this out shall we?"

"Jongin," he Turns to his son, "do you really like sehun?"

"I do" jongin admits shyly.

“Why?” Chanyeol yells, banging the pan on the counter.

“W-why? Because he’s nice?” Jongin splutters, face red.

“You like someone who calls your father toll scary tree?”

“Yeol—“

“Baek I’m hurt”

“He says he likes him yeol.” Baekhyun walks closer & hugs yeols back.

“Just look at him, he’s a blushing mess.” Baekhyuns points to a pouting jongin.

“I know how scary this is yeol, believe me, I’m scared too. But our baby bear has clearly fallen in love. Don’t you think we should support him in every way we can?”

“Ugh. Fine.” Chanyeol grumbles. “But if that boy breaks his heart I’m gonna fucking show him what a retired army officer can do.” He curls his knuckles. Baekhyun almost snorts. His husband gets so fired up it’s hilarious.

“Thank you for understanding.” He kisses yeols cheek.

“Anything for you babe.” Chanyeol smiles.

“Thank you dads thank you!!” Jongin bounds over & kisses both their cheeks, all wide smiles & crinkly eyes.

“Nu-uh not so fast young man.” Baekhyun pulls him back by his hoodie. “You owe me one now.”

Jongin kinda stops in his tracks & stares at baekhyun. Baekhyun makes sure chanyeol can’t heat them & leans down to whisper in jongins ear.

“Now that you’ll have your own boyfriend, leave my husband alone. Got it?”

Jongin lets out a gasp, scandalised.

“You tricked me!”

“You Just wanted daddy all to yourself so you agreed to me going out with sehun I’m- papa! You trickster!” He whisper yells.

Baekhyun just smirks.

“Oh honey, as much as I love you, I love my husband just the same...Or maybe even more.” He winks.

“I really can’t believe you!”

“Oh aren’t you getting late for your special date?” He chuckles after seeing jongins reddened face.

“Fine. I’m going. But you owe me one too or else I’m telling daddy your master plan!” Now it’s jonginsturn to smirk in satisfaction upon seeing baekhyuns pale face.

“Just get out of here kid.” He pats jongin on the back, aware of his smug look.

“Thanks for everything papa. love you.”Jongin leans Down to press a loving kiss to baekhyuns cheek, making his father smile brightly.

“Now go get daddy”

The end. {for real this time.}

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my twitter, come say hi!
> 
> Twitter :https://twitter.com/yeolsvixen


End file.
